Gnarr the Gnoll Chieftain
Physical Description Gnarr Gnarr is considerably unique even compared to other Gnolls. While standing at 6'7" tall and weighing 188 pounds, he is covered in full plate armor that barely reveals his orange speckled fur. He wears a white face paint and while only 15 years old, he is considered a "experience" warrior among his Gnoll tribe wielding a flail to trip his foes and a shield to protect himself. Personality Gnarr is a cunning calculating type, a trait inherent from his Gnoll tribe. However, unlike most Gnolls, Gnarr is the complete opposite of lazy always finding a opportunity to quench his restless nature. Gnarr has a strong sense of self preservation and will not hesitate to get rid of anyone who he sees as a danger. He hopes to create a sense of kinship with his new adventuring group creating a new "tribe" with them. Character Relations As a Gnoll, Gnarr was raised to believe that the strong should rule the weak and that survival is the most important thing. As such, Gnarr respect those that are strong and those that show promise. Anything that places the group at risk, must be eliminated. However, Gnarr's definition of strong may vary per person. Background Gnarr comes from the Pale Mountain Tribes and is one of the sons of Ghartok, also known as the Carrion King. The youngest of seven pups Gnarr's upbringing was not a kind one. Gnarr spent much of his childhood being raised as a true Gnoll warrior under his father's guidance. This came with a sense of competition among his siblings to become his father's favorite and successor. At the age of 9, Gnarr accompanied his father and brothers to a raid. After the ambushed caravan was destroyed and the people slaughtered, Gnarr found a flail and armor from a dead corpse of a kasatha warrior. He spent much of his childhood training with the flail and collecting armor from any fallen foes. With his father's guidance and harsh training Gnarr became a small version of his father, adopting his cruelty and merciless nature. However, his mother secretly tried to persuade Gnarr from following in his father's footsteps and become a more peaceful leader. Gnarr tried to following in his mother's guidance and would have succeeded if the tragedy not occur. Seeking revenge from being humiliated by Ghartok, another tribe sneaked in the the dead of night and tried to assassinated Ghartok in his sleep. However, instead of Ghartok, they killed his wife. After the news of her death reached Gnarr's ears, he and his brothers searched and found the tribe responsible for his mother's death. In a fit of rage Gnarr and his brothers slaughtered the entire tribe sparing no one and nothing. Because of his actions and his show of strength, it became evident of who was to become Ghartok's successor and lead the tribe should he die. At age 13 Gnarr , he realized that came to despise the Gnolls traditions. This came when Gnarr befriended a mute human girl that was caught and placed into slavery. While returning from a hunt with his siblings, Gnarr encountered this girl and grew fond of her quiet nature. After encountering her a few more times, Gnarr secretly became friends with the young slave. However, this was short lived. When he returned from a hunt he found the half-eaten corpse of his only friend surrounded by his brothers. In a fit of rage Gnarr slaughtered his brothers in front of his tribe. As he came to, he was given a ultimatum from his father, become exiled or die by his hands. Gnarr chose to become exiled and fled to Avistan. Once there Gnarr created his own small tribe of Gnolls raised on his own belief of how Gnolls should be. Spending two years as Chieftain Gnarr lived a rather peaceful life. That life was short lived, when a hunting party lead by his own father found his tribe and ambushed them. Watching the last of his own tribe being slaughter by the very person he aspired to be, Gnarr fled once again to Absalom. Upon reaching the front gates, he found that his kind where not welcome into the city.Seeking refuge, Gnarr circled the large city until he found a waste field and a grate leading into the sewers. While walking in the sewers he encountered a group of Ratfolk that led him back to their town. In order to repay them for getting him into the city, Gnarr ,acting as a courier,delivered a small box to a mysterious man. Upon receiving payment, Gnarr encountered a large man that smelled like a bear. The man called Mogar, was curious about him and agreed to come with him back into the Ratfolk town located in the sewers. The Ratfolk welcomed Gnarr as one of their own giving him a place to stay. Gnarr was then led by Mogar to a tavern called the "Goat's teat", where he would meet his adventuring party. There he met a large Ogre named Hrek, a Half-Orc named Vladimir, a human alchemist , and a female barbarian. Apparently Vladimir was retiring and was giving away his possessions. After doing so, he bought the tavern. Gnarr then led upstairs into the basement by a large man calling himself the Magistrate. Once there he met a self -called King covered in gleaming armor, and the female barbarian. Gnarr managed to fool the Magistrate, by signing the false name NotGnarr, allowing him to not be bind by the Adventuring's Pact. The small accomplishment was quickly over when the barbarian women was thrown into a rage screaming "Magic is not real!!" . She was quickly quieted by the magistrate. Thus Gnarr's new journey was about to begin. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters